


Attack on Titan Prompt Fic

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cats, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Levi loves cats, M/M, Smut, Talking, Top Erwin Smith, Touch-Starved, Training, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: A collection of Attack On Titan one-shot chaptersErwin smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, pushing Levi back down with a strong hand to his chest. Levi groaned into the kiss, and suprising to both of them, let himself be pushed back down into the floor and the dirt.Erwin clamboured on top of Levi's small body easily, and leaned over him. Their tongeus met and Levi gasped when Erwin's strong fingers brushed over his hardening arousal. He thrust his hips upwards, bucking his semi-hard dick into Erwin's hand.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 37
Kudos: 46





	1. Training Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_omen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_omen/gifts).



> Gifted to The_omen as she is the reason this exists <3  
> All chapters here are her prompts, so a huge thank you!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A training fight turned into some sexy time between erwin and levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write about fight scenes, so sorry if it's shit

Levi parried with the wooden kendo stick, and then thrust upwards, hoping to catch the Commander off guard. However he was met with a hard blow against the wooden pole that blocked the hit from hitting Erwin's seemingly unprotected side. He huffed, and blocked another swing that aimed for his feet, he easily jumped over the wooden stick and landing in a crouch, one arm stuck out for balance.

Though it was only half six that morning, they had so much pent up energy, which easily allowed them to keep going and fighting for so long. They had been at it for over hour and a half without any breakfast, without any sustenance to give them energy. Both men ran on pure adrenaline, and showed no indication of quitting, nor were either one of them winning. They matched most of the other's move blow by blow.

Erwin suddenly grinned and lunged, the kendo stick glancing off Levi's shoulder. The Captain hissed between clenched teeth, but ignored the pain. Blocking it from affecting him. He lifted his kendo stick, and only grimaced slightly as the pain in his shoulder flared up.

Sudddenly, Levi swung himslef round, a sideways kick that caught Commander Erwin in the sternum and off guard. Erwin doubled over slightly, but quickly pulled himself upright, leaning slightly on the stick for support and balance before uprighting fully. But it was too late. Levi dropped an easy, almost lazy but very strong roundhouse kick that made him drop to a knee.

In that position, Erwin was in very good kicking position. However, before he could kick the commander, Erwin swung out with the stick, sweeping Levi's feet out from beneath him. And due to the unbalanced position, one of his foot was in the air, it was easy for Erwin to take Levi down to the floor.

Erwin rose from his kneeling position, and pressed the kendo stick into Levi's throat. However, before he could get there, a hard blow knocked the wooden stick from his grip. It bumped over the slightly rocky ground, until it rolled to a stop too far away for Erwin to get without risking Levi taking him down. Instead, he did the only thing he could, he wrenched the stick from Levi's grip before the smaller male could swing and hit him again. 

Erwin threw the kendo stick away from them, and turned to see Levi crouching, a habitual scoul on his face. "Why did you do that?" he snapped.

Erwin sighed and backed off, signalling a time for a brek. "So you wouldn't break my bones," he muttered, wiping the sweat off his brow with a hankerchief. "Anyway, we'll be ging hand to hand now. If that's okay with you." Erwin suggested, glancing over his shoulder to see Levi drining from a bottle. Levi nodded when he caught the Commander's gaze. Muttering a "fine" under his breath as he placed the bottle back down and moved to stand n the centre of the training courtyard.

* * *

Their fist fight has been a choreographed dance of destruction, tearing at eachother where they needed to heal: in the side where the kendo stick, and Levi's foot had landed hard blows multiple times previously. The time had come for some new moves. The time had come to use empathy instead of an armoury. It's time to let folks say the truths that have tortured them so that a new and better future can emerge.

A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Erwin's body. His stomach ached, his arms lost tension and his legs began to weaken. _'L_ _evi will not get the better of me,'_ he thought as he dropped to the ground. His tongue was soaked in the taste of blood. Bruised and winded, with a leg in agony, he grabbed the foot of the Captain and pulled him to the ground. His head was pounding. He brought a fist to the captain’s face, snapping his nose into a grotesquerie.

However, that had been his plan. But Levi was too quick. He dropped to a knee, effectively dodging the fist and swung outh with his foot. Erwin dropped to the floor. Again. He landed on a trussed heap on the dusty floor, Levi above him, face expressionless as always. However, his gray eyes had a bright light that showed Erwin that Levi was happy to beating up his Commander so easily.

Erwin kicked out with his left leg, the one that hurt the least, and nocked Levi to the floor beside him. Before Levi could move, Erwin was on him, pressing his knee into Levi's stomach, their faces inches apart. Erwin panted heavily, both men's breath mingling. Levi looked away, and wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist, effectively dislodging Erwin's knee from his stomach. With a slight leverade of lifting his hip, Levi rolled them over, and lande on top of Erwin. However, before he could make the Commander tap out and end the fight, Erwin rolled them both over again. 

Levi lurched out with an elbow, and grinned internally when Erwin let out a pained grunt. However, Erwin still had the upper hand, and no matter what Levi did, he couldn't dislodge his hold on him. Erwin twisted Levi's arm tighter, not really wanting to hurt the smaller male, but needing him to tap out so they could stop training. So he pressed his face into the dust and dirt on the ground, hoping Levi's OCD would make him tap out. But Levi was stubborn. 

So Erwin twisted them both around again in a flourish of quick movements, and Levi found himslef laying on his back. Erwin's grip having completely disappeared. He started to sit up confusion clear in his grey eyes. He wiped away the dirt from his face with the corner of one shirt. "W-what are you doi-" 

Erwin leaned in and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, effectively cutting Levi off. He pushed Levi back down with a strong hand to his chest. Levi groaned into the kiss, and suprising to both of them, let himself be pushed back down into the floor and the dirt. Erwin clamboured on top of Levi's small body easily, and leaned over him. Their tongeus met and Levi gasped when Erwin's strong fingers brushed over his hardening arousal. He thrust his hips upwards, bucking his semi-hard dick into Erwin's hand.

  
Erwin leaned back, bracing himslef on both arms. Levi gazed up at the commander through hooded eyes. _'They were not going to have sex out here in the open. Not when anyone could see. He refused to.'_


	2. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new cadets have always thought levi was untouchable so maybe him cuddling a cat and sitting close to the erwin, hange and mike would be cute.

Eren and Armin walked in sync together down the long and dark corridor. Their dark and blond haired heads bent together as they spoke quitely to each other in hushed tones. They muttered mostly about Levi's squad, and about the honor of being hand selected to join it, like Eren had been chosen, and saved from the higher ups. Though they occasionally touched on the topic of trining, and Armin's _crush,_ they focused their conversation about Eren's experiences with Captain Levi, and his squad.

"How is the Captain? Is he as scary in person? Is he as good a fighter? Does he even sleep?" Armin asked in a rush of words, strangely overly curious of the Captain. Eren shurugged, and tilted his head to the side, contemplating his next words deeply. He inhaled before answering, allowing the time to help him decide his next words.

"He's so much shorter in person. But that does not make him less scary," Eren replied quickly as they turned the corner, a light laugh bubbling up his throat. "He's-He's also a clean freak, but he care's about his squad." He mumbled, and smiled slightly at Armin's small gasp at the revelation. "He barely sleeps, and he moves so fast, it's like ... like light! He's untouchable in both skill, and scariness. I almost wet myself, but don' tell the others that. 'Kay?"

Armin grinned and nodded as they approachd the door that led them into the Survey corps dining room. A series of long tables were set out in neat rows, with chairs pushed in around the long tables. Erwin and Hange sat at one of the tables on the other side of the hall, opposite the large double doors of the enterance to the room. They sat with their chairs facing the window, turned away from the table. Both had cups of what looked like eithrt tea or coffee - something warm and steaming. They were mumbling under their breath quitely, discussing things. 

When Eren and Armin walked further into the room, they noticed Levi curled up on the ledge of the cracked open window. From their previous position, the two of them couldn't see the Captain as the window was deep set into the wall, and Levi was curled up, legs pulled to his chest.

Something ginger was curled up on Levi's lap, and Armin realised it was a cat, or a kitten. _'It was pretty small, so maybe it was a kitten.'_ Eren gasped, it was so strange for him to see Levi so-so unguarded, so relaxed. In one hand, Levi's long finger's curled around a teacup full of steaming liquid, and his other hand was stroking through the kitten's fur. Brushing through and straightning the ginger fur absentmindidly. He was also nodding and listning to Erwin and Hange in what they were discussing, occasionally adding in his input.

Armin looked up at Eren, trying to gauge his emotions. _'Was this a normal thing for Captain Levi to be doing?'_ he wondered. However, when he saw Eren's suprise, he thought that it musn't be normal. Otherwise Eren wouldn't look so suprised.

_'What a strange turn of events,'_ Eren thought as both of them went to collect their own food on their trays. _'They had just been talking about how scary and stern Captain Levi was, whilst this proves otherwise.'_

Eren and Armin went to sit down on a table near enough to Levi, Erwin and Hange to hear something, however the three of them were talkin way too quitely to be heard. So both of them ended up muttering about their suprise of Captain Levi being a cat person. Or just an animal person in general. Apart from his horse, neither of them had seen the Captain being with any other animal, let alone tolerate its presence and stroke it.

Well, it seems like thier Captain was less _scary, untouchable_ and _ _intimidating__ then they had first thought. It was a cute scene, but they looked away beofre either Captain Levi, Commander Erwin, or Squad Leader Hange could notice them staring. They didn't want to turn Levi into his usual snarky, intimidating self. It was way too early in the morning to have to deal with that.


	3. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi liking cats.

The brown and white kitten was a new spark of life in the form of soft fur in the cold yet clean room. Her eyes told of pure energy tempered by an undercurrent of nervousness. She leaped with the sudden pounce of a tiger, gaining confidence and accuracy as she grows. It wouldn't be long before she's a pure cat, independent and sassy, the queen of her human subjects. Not yet though, not yet. She's still a little girl, sitting to lick herself like she's a year old already, loosing her balance and trying to look like she meant to do it. Levi laughed slightly, he was glad he was in the safety of the room where he wouldn't be disturbed doing paper work. Not that much paper work was being done, the kitten was too damn cute and distracting. And annoying. 

Usually the brown and white kitten preened her fur, patrolled the vicinity like a small furry guard, chased a butterfly, pounced on a beetle, left muddy paw prints across the tiles, which annoyed Levi, mewled for food in her bowl or snoozed on his bed. Instead, today she sits on his desk while he's trying to work, tail in his face, knocking his papers off the desk, jumping onto his lap, waited for fuss and attention, purring like a small tractor. Fur flying everywhere as he tries to ignore her, but it doesn't work.

So Levi scooped up the small brown and white striped kitten. It was tiny, it fit into his loose hold easily. The kitten struggled for a few seconds, until it realised it was safe, then settled down comfortably in Levi's arms. Purring slightly as he rubbed it between the ears gently. He walked down the long corridor, not really focusing on where he was gling. His gray eyes more focused on the cat, though he easily managed to evade anyone else walking down the hall.

The people walking bye stopped and stared. How could they not. Stern and scary Captain Levi. Holding a cat! He was even smiling down at it slightly, or what passed for it. A small twitch of his plump lips was the only thing that indicated his internal feelings of joy and hapiness that he recieved by holding the tiny and adorable kitten.

Once he reached his destination: the dining room, he sets the kitten down. She held her head like she's the born ruler of the universe, yet the wobble in her walk shows she isn't yet in full command of her own limbs. She mewled with the same newness that a newborn baby cries, high pitched yet still soft, unable to project the volume more developed lungs can muster. Levi follows behind her in slow measured steps, and picks up a tray. He added a bowl of whatever they were serving that morning, and a cup of steaming tea. 

He moved to sit at an empty table, not noticing how silent the room has gone. Levi pats the bench, and the kitten jumps up, almost falling back as she has not developed enough muscle for the high jump, so Levi caught at her and places her down gently beside him. He picks out some meat with a fork, and placed it into the extra empty bowl he had set down beside him. The kitten pounced onto the bowl, glad to be fed


	4. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi kissing someone infront of everyone and chaos ensuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's stupidly written, sorry

Levi stalked down the corridor, the other cadets and captains evading him like he had the plague. With that steel look in the small male's eye, they would prefer to _have_ the plague then face Captain Levi's wrath. No one dared interrupt him, but a few of the moe braver - or stupid - one's followed behind him, wanting to see who was in _trouble_.

He marchd with purpose right up to the wooden door, and pushed it open with much more force than necessary. It banged open, slamming against the wall. Everyone in the room looked up, and Levi saw Erwin's pale bowed head look up from a piece of paper clutched between long scarred fingers that held suprising amounts of gentleness.

Levi marched right up to the Commander, yanked the loose sheets of paper from his grasp and yanked him down by the lapels of his jacket with enough force to topple the man. Though he steadied Erwin by pressing him up against the desk he and the other's in the room had been standing around.

Levi leaned up whilst pulling Erwin down towards him, and pressed his lips almost forcefully, yet passioantely against Erwin's plump ones. He could hear a few gasps run through the few captains and soldiers around them, but he ignored them. _It was time people stopped flirting with him, he was taken. By the Commander._

Erwin grinned against the kiss though he was confused. He pulled Levi's smaller body flush against his own, and bit gently down onto Levi's full bottom lip. He swallowed the raven's small moan with his own mouth. He too ignored the people staring -gawping- at the suprising couple making out. Levi heard someone mutter "what the fuck" under their breath, and contemplated punching them, but thought against it. Instead, he shoved his tongue into Erwin's more than willing mouth.

He heard a sqeal, and they broke apart breathing hard. Erwin looked around and saw Hange standing there, hand over mouth. Even with the hand there, high pitched noises still escaped around long fingers. Levi huffed, and turned around. Though his head was bowed, Erwin knew he would be smiling.

Erwin wrapped a long arm around Levi's smaller body, and leaned down. "What was that for?" He asked in a hushed voice just loud enough for Levi to hear. A small, almost unnoticable smile twicthing the corner of his lips up.

Levi turned around in his hold and wrapped his own arms around Erwin's waist. "Nothing. Just people being annoying. They needed to know that I was yours. And you were mine."


	5. Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi being touch starved.

Erwin hummed and studied him over the edge of his martini glass. Levi was still hunched in on himself, the curve of his shoulders tense and painful. He reached out and put a gentle hand on Levi's forearm, feeling the muscle jump under his touch. 

“Levi, are you alright?” a voice asks, cutting throught the fog of his daydream.

Levi snapped out of his haze to see Erwin looking down at him with concern in his eyes. The faint light dappled across sharp cheekbone as his mouth liftted into a sweet–albeit confused–smile. Levi realized that he’d been staring and snapped out of it, a small blush rising on the back of his neck and cheeks.

“I–What …?” He stammered out, clearing his throat. _He hadn't been paying attention._

Erwin placed a hand to his cheek and Levi struggled to suppress a shudder. “I asked if you were alright? My hands aren’t that cold, are they?” Levi tried to make his mouth say words but all he can focus on is the heat in Erwin’s soft fingertips, five points of heat searing into his skin. When levi doesn’t respond the teasing smirk falls off of Erwin’s face.

“Levi, I know I’m a tactile person but if it truly makes you uncomfortable just say the word and I’ll stop.”

“No! No I…” _I’ve just never been touched this much before and fuck it feels so good, never stop touching me I love you IloveyouIloveyou_. “I’m fine, I like it, so don’t stop … please.” Erwin just smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Levi's forehead. Erwin then turned to head for the bathroom, sweaty from their night out, but Levi suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a stop.

“Darling?” Levi bites his lip, and held himslef back form frowing at the strange affectionate term. “What is it, my love?” And this time, the endearment sits warm in his stomach.

“Can I … can I have a hug?” Erwin openned his arms and Levi stood up and stepped gratefully into them, pressing up against Erwin’s much bigger and warmer body. Erwin wrapped his arms firmly around Levi’s waist and Levi has never felt more safe and secure. He leaned up, and pressed his face into Erwin’s neck, inhaling the smell of his cologne mingled with the night air. Erwin slid his hands up under levi's warn cotton shirt, stroking the firm muscles of his back and Levi all but whimpers.

“I love you,” Levi mumbles quietly. “So fucking much.”

“I love you too, Levi.”


	6. Drunk Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi actually getting drunk and you can take that anywhere from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this make sense?  
> I wrote it pretty late, so sorry or any mistakes

When did he start to feel so bad that he had ended up here? Sitting in a shady establishment, drinking whisky at the bar. He tipped back the last of his drink, slamming the glass down once he was done and gestured to the bartender to refill. At least here, no one would think of looking for him.

Levi had attracted his fair share of attention when he first came inside the bar. It was fairly small and clearly had its regulars, so he was new and interesting. And he had that whole _'mysterious soldier'_ vibe going on that _brats_ just seemed to love for some reason.

It didn’t last long though, after ordering his drinks a couple of girls hesitantly approached him but found their efforts either completely ignored or rudely rebuffed. He was not in the mood for company tonight.

With a heavy sigh, he picked up his newly filled glass. ' _What number was this now? He couldn’t quite remember.'_ He swiftly devoured half of its contents. Looking deeply into the glass, as if the alcoholic liquid could solve all of life’s problems. _'Maybe it was time to leave.'_

He downed the rest of there fiery amber liquid in one gulp, and swung around off the stool, landing unsteadily on his feet. His head was pounding, and the room span. He felt sick. He needed fresh air. He stumbled in the direction of the door, and almost tripped over. He regretted letting the others bullying him into drinking more.

He pushed open the door, and frowned when it wouldn't open. Then the door was pushed open from the outside, and Levi narrowly dodged being whacked in the face. Erwin stood there, blond head bowed. He waited patiently for the person he could sense in front of him to move aside, but when they didn't, he looked up, blue eyes hard as ice.

Erwin looked down in surprise, and saw Captain Levi. The smaller male hadn't noticed Erwin immediately. Levi had his hood pulled up, so no one would pay him any attention, or recognize him as 'Humanities Strongest Soldier.'

Everyone else, however, noticed Commander Erwin immediately. Especially since this person was exceedingly different from the first. He was famous, and well known. He seemed to radiate a sense of power, which no one in the bar felt the need to challenge. His gaze swept across the patrons of the venue, before settling on his goal and crossing over to the bar. He grabbed Levi by the shoulders, and guided him back inside. He ignored Levi's half attempt at protesting, and sat him down in the shadowed corner of the small bar.

Erwin took the empty seat beside Levi and angled his body so he was facing the Captain. “Levi?”

“How did you find me?” He asked, without looking at the Commander. He fiddled with his zipper, before removing the hood from his dark head.

“I didn't know you would be here, but I’m worried. I talked to Hange for half an hour, they was going mad with worry.”

“I wanted to be alone tonight.” Erwin’s gaze dropped to his hands.

  
“I’m sorry, Levi. Do you want me to leave?” Without waiting for a response, Erwin began to slide out of his seat. He was just turning away when and hand shot out, grasping at his wrist.

“No don’t go. Please stay Erwin.” The look on Levi's face was one of pure anguish that there was nothing else for the Commander to do. He offered Levi a small smile and settled back onto the cushioned seat, gripping their hands together and squeezing gently before letting go, offering the reassurance to Levi that he wasn’t going anywhere unless Levi wanted him to. After ordering himself a whiskey, Erwin studied Levi’s face, which had gone to staring at the table as if it were artwork hanging in a gallery.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Levi shook his head, and ordered himself another glass of alcohol as Erwin’s drink arrived, and was placed down in front of the blond.

  
“How many have you had already?”

  
“Don’t try to tell me to stop.” Erwin bristled slightly at the harsh tone.

  
“I wasn’t going to, just figuring out how likely it is that I’ll be carrying you home.” Levi deflated a little at that, resting his elbows on the bar and his hands gripping into his dark hair. He tugged slightly on the raven locks.

  
“I’m sorry Erwin.” Erwin rolled his eyes a little, if he wasn’t careful, the Captain's mood-swings were going to give him whiplash. Outwardly, he pressed a gentle to Levi's shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. Just know I’m here for you, alright? And if you want to talk or not talk, I’m still right here.” Levi's hand came up to meet Erwin’s and rested on top of it surprisingly gentle.

Erwin was painfully aware of a majority of the people in the bar staring at them. He had to admit they did make an intriguing pair, but he wanted nothing more than to drag Levi away, back to his room where he could cuddle him until he felt better. Unfortunately for Erwin, Levi was blissfully ignorant to the people around him and seemed content to continue drinking his life away. With his free hand, Levi downed his fresh drink in one go.

“I’m just so fed up with everything, Erwin.” Erwin sipped on his whiskey whilst still giving Levi his undivided attention. “It’s not even just my squad or even Eren anymore...anytime there’s a recon mission, all I get is dirty looks and snide remarks. Especially from Mikasa. I’m sick of it. And I don't want more people to die unnecessarily.” Levi finally lifted his head to stare into Erwin’s worried blue eyes. “Why can’t they see how amazing you are? And how it doesn’t matter that you failed one mission, it was doomed from the start. There was a spy for god's sake, how were we supposed to know for certain. And their opinion on _our_ relationship. Why the hell is that so important to them?”

Erwin felt his heart swell a little at the admission. “Unfortunately that’s the opinion of many. But, I’m personally very grateful that you feel this way.” Levi managed to spare a small smile. “But Levi, you need to think clearly about what you want because...well...those remarks and looks? They’re not going to stop. I’m old enough, I've been doing this longer than you, so I’m used to it. I don’t want you to have to deal with it if you’re too uncomfortable.”

“What? Are you suggesting we break up?”

“Well I’d rather that wasn’t the solution, but if you’re unhappy-” Levi caught Erwin’s wrist again and turned his body to face him before he could finish speaking.

“Erwin, nothing they do could ever make me want to break up with you. Today just got a little overwhelming for me. I don’t care what they think anymore. I just hate how prejudiced they are against you.” Levi sighed and turned away from Erwin slightly, dark head bowed as he fiddled with his jacket again.

"I love you, Levi" Erwin murmured, and leant forward to press a small kiss to Levi's forehead.


End file.
